secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Moderate Peoples Party (MPP)
Princples 1. The protection of individuals’ rights. 2. Freedom of speech and expression for all people. 3. The equal representation of all peoples in government. 4. Making sure that any possible laws will benefit the community and its people. 5. Making sure that all are viewed as equals under the law, and that no individual or group is above the law. 6. We believe that education of the people about the project should be a high priority. 7. Though we realize our community will reflect real world politics from time to time we believe that only politics relating to our world of Second Life should be represented in the community at large. 8. We believe that by protecting the community as a whole that the individual will be protected and will have a place to grow within our community. MPP / FBP Platform Proposals July 26, 2005 Neualtenburg can only grow and prosper if its economic base can do so. This means that first and foremost the focus of those in decision-making positions must be in those steps which foster and encourage private enterprise. Time and again experience has proven that the private individual, pursuing his/her own self-interest, is the strongest driving force behind economic growth. The vision of Neualtenburg has been to create and maintain an environment which by its very nature is fascinating to visit. This is the initial attraction that brings the public to the sim. The nature and quality of that attractive environment must be preserved by government authority, or the motivating “magnet�? disappears. Once the visitor is attracted, however, the individual entrepreneur must have the broadest possible latitude, consistent with the goals above, to attract the business of the visitor. The city should not be in the business of services to the visitor. It should be in the business of preserving an environment for the broadest possible success of the individual business owners. Therefore, the city revenues should generate only from the land “taxes�? themselves, continually re-assessed to reflect the intrinsic value of each square meter. Every possible square meter should be spoken for. Whether they be individual shops or homes, or more public buildings like the church or the museum, every possible meter of land should be spoken for by groups who are willing to pay. Naturally, the city can in its wisdom place different values on those various square meters. A successfully run Department Store, for instance, should bear a greater tax than prim land which experiences no traffic at all. And the city might determine that the museum or the church, being major cultural institutions, should carry a lower “fee/per/square/meter�?. But even the church and the museum should be assumed as the responsibility of groups which wish to support them, and who are willing to bear the responsibility of the taxes. Those groups can and should lobby for low taxes to the appropriate government body. But they must, as private groups, be responsible for their land; their share of Neualtenburg. The city authority might well determine that certain use and modification restrictions might apply to certain properties. Clearly, the appearances of the properties around the Platz are major contributors to the “attracting�? theme of the city. Those concerns should be expressed in clear restrictions. Within the scope of those restrictions, however, private individuals must be free to innovate, to run their business as best they can. The city authority might even place certain traffic minimums on primary lots as a condition of retaining that lot. If the Department Store, for instance, does not maintain sufficient traffic, the parcel is bought back from the group owner, and resold to another. Since the museum is not even built at this time, and since the city authorities might decide that the presence of the museum is of paramount importance for attracting traffic to the sim; their action should be to solicit the creation of an interest group which would then sponsor the creation and operation of such a museum. Certain individuals, or interest groups, may from time to time wish to sponsor markets, fairs or expos using the remaining city-owned property. Those individuals and/or groups would then arrive at an agreement with the city to carry out such an event in a way mutually beneficial to both. Each season, either 3 months or 6 months, all land in the sim should be “re-valued�?. As with all property tax the Real World over, that “re-value�? should be the basis of the monthly fee. The obvious “re-value�? would be placed on traffic, since that data is available via “About Land�?. A more fair system might be to devise a way to determine revenues collected on each plot, a sort of “Income tax�?. It is our suggestion that since the “Tinies City�? below the Platz has been made such a success by Ulrika, Kendra and Eugene, that the Platz itself be added to the list of properties owned, operated and paid for by a private group, under clear restrictions determined by the city. The city would naturally set substantial requirements for the use and appearance of the exterior Platz, along with a prim allocation necessary for externally located objects. We feel it is imperative that a more clear decision system be established for financial matters in the city. The constitution describes the financial system this way: ---- "The Artisanal Collective (AC) is group of productive citizens who provide revenue through sales and infrastructure support. Its governmental role is to act as treasury and its service role is to goods and infrastructure" "In regards to the Artisinal branch: - The RA (Representative Assembly) sets the taxation rate and the city budget" ---- This is an inadequately defined financial system, even for the small organization like Neualtenburg. We propose that the constitution be modified to enable a more workable and accountable financial system. We are committed to proposing a detailed arrangement for the transparent management of the City’s money. We are hopeful that Linden Labs will upgrade the capacities of SL to include more sophisticated tools for organizing and managing money. Therefore, we expect to propose an interim financial management system, with the expectation that following such upgrades an even more effective and simple system can be put in place. We are committed to a prosperous and lengthy future for the Neualtenburg Projekt. It is our vision that Neualtenburg be the first sim in an ultimate continent of sims, each with their own character, and each embodying the principles of ownership and social cooperation which we are forming here now. We share these goals with the opposition, and we are committed to working with them to see this future realized. Category:Neualtenburg Category:Politics